Rebecca Luntari Majere
by AngelDragonStar
Summary: *shrugs* A girl with a strange ability is taken to Ansalon to return magic, and to learn of her bloodline.
1. The Beginning

Raistlin is owned by Weis and Hickman, and Wizards of the Coast owns Dragonlance. I really don't know who owns what, okay?

Rebecca's eighteenth birthday was today. Her mom had died the year before, but thanks to a mile-wide stubborn streak, she lived alone. She was free. The government could not bug her about foster homes and stuff like that.

She sat up from her math, science, and history homework she had finished the night before, and her Dragonlance novel Lost Magic. She hated sleep. She would never dream, only nightmares danced in her mind. Therefore, sleep had to catch her.

She packed everything into her backpack, and took a rare look in the mirror. Her hair was the envy of the school, thick reddish-brown curls falling to her shoulders. Her skin was a wee pale, but then again, it was winter. She had no team sports in December and January, though she sped skated. Her lips were full, and were a rosy pink without the aid of make-up. Her eyes. They were the one thing that made her stand out. They were dark blue, flecked with gold. Her mom said her pupils, which were star-shaped and could see in people's hearts, were a mutation of her father's hourglass-shaped eyes that saw the passage of time.

Rebecca walked out of the house, off to school.

A rumble of thunder rolled though the air.

__

Oh, good. A thunder storm. Rebecca thought.

"Hey! Moongirl!"

Rebecca looked. A black beetle had stopped next to her.

"Need a ride?" Her best friend, Ashley Myers, asked.

"Well, of course. I don't want Alan talking to me again." Rebecca answered as she hopped in.

"Why do you hate him?" Ashley asked.

"He's an overbearing asshole, who doesn't deserve a sorceress like me. In fact, he doesn't deserve sh-" Rebecca answered, her blue eyes flashing like lightning.

"Moongirl," Ashley said, as she entered the school parking lot. "Calm down. Today's your birthday, you're free from foster homes, and that stuff."

"I know, but I want to learn how to _use_ my magic…"

Meanwhile, in a plane far away…

The Draco Paladin stared at the Dark Queen.

"No. She is still too young."

Luntari retorted "She will be always too young to our standards! She is nearly immortal, thanks to her mother. She will go to Krynn, tomorrow."

All the red and white gods nodded in agreement. Only one black god had nodded.

Nuntari, god of the Black Robes, said, "The girl is important. She's more powerful than Magius, Palin, and Raistlin combined! She could return magic to us!"

Solinari ran in, grinning. "She said it! She'll be in Ansalon tomorrow!"


	2. Here she goes...

DL peeps are owned by Wizards of the Coast. Okay??????

Rebecca sped across the ice rink, her hair streaming behind her. Her thoughts sped though her mind, remembering her mother.

Amberyl Majere had been beautiful. Her hair was a silvery-white, and her eyes were a velvety black. She was as modest as Rebecca was, and she had died by a rare disease. The poor woman, people had said. She had such a beautiful face and body; she could have been a model.

__

Yeah, if she wanted to degrade herself that low. Amberyl preferred her job as a doctor instead. She was a sweet thing, and protected her daughter from 'those things' as Amberyl called them, by scolding for wanting to look them. She said they had become so skinny, they had to pad the clothes to keep their figure. That had scared Rebecca, but Amberyl had added, "Just eat right, and only eat until you're full, Ralime." Ralime was Rebecca's nickname. It was the first and last letters in her first, middle and last name put together.

Rebecca sensed it, but it was too late.

She was in an orb. It glowed with magic, but Rebecca could see the blue orb that she knew was Krynn though the haze. For some funny reason, she thought she was going home.

The orb sped faster and faster, to Ansalon itself.

__

Holy shit! Rebecca thought, _I'm gonna crash!_

Rebecca blacked out from a sheer wave of exhaustion that suddenly hit her. It was as if all the sleep she hadn't used, wrapped around her. She fought valiantly, but the blanket of sleep won out.

**

Lady Crysania looked up at the moon. Once, there was three moons, one white, one red, and one hidden black one. Now, there was one moon, cold and unfriendly. Back then, there were constellations, but now only one friendly star glowed. It was red, like a forge's fire.

A flicker of blue, and a blue ball flew into the rocks. Crysania ran out of the castle, to see if any one was in it. A girl was lying there, asleep. She was breathing fine, but shivering. But that was not surprising, since her clothes were rags now.

"Takai!" Crysania hollered. A young Knight of the Crown appeared, her pale blond hair being ruffled by the wind.

"What is it, Lady Crysania?" asked the Knight.

Crysania gestured to the girl.

The knight nodded, and gathered up the child.

**

Rebecca groaned. Her neck felt like it got hit repetitively with a rock. She could feel a bandage on her forehead, so she figured she crashed into some rocks. The feel of linen warned her that her clothing had been changed. It was soft, and warm. She could of slept forever, an astonishing thought.

"Ah, you're awake."

Rebecca looked up. A woman with dark skin, pale blond hair, and a worried look on her face looked down at Rebecca.

Rebecca said, "Um, where am I?"

"Sanction."

"Great." Rebecca murmured. "I'm in a city that's under siege."

"Not any more. We broke the siege a day ago. Me and Lady Crysania have been watching you to see when you would recover."

Rebecca's eyes widened.

__

Crysania's alive?!

"Takai, is she awake?"

"Yes, Crysania, she is." The knight answered, nodding.

A black-haired woman entered. Her eyes were blank, but then again, Crysania was blind.

"What is your name?" the cleric asked.

Rebecca was about to say her name, but she didn't. She didn't know if she would be thought of one of the Majeres, so she answered, "Ralime."


	3. What?!

DL peeps owned by WOTC. TTTHHHHAAAAANNNKKKK YYYYOOOOUUUUU, cat and Thom for your reviews! Drizzt is cute! In the story, Earth has magic, but not much. It's called, by other people, Sol.  
  
  
  
Takai looked at the sleeping Ralime. She had reddish brown curls that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes, blue flecked with gold, had star-shaped pupils, and had a cheerful touch to them, though Takai could see Ralime had been through a lot by the spark of fire burning in them. She was about eighteen years of age, and must of worked in lot of jobs to stay that way. She curled up deeper in the bed.  
  
"Like me at that age." Crysania said. "So young and innocent." She sighed, and said, "The horrors of this time will make that innocence die."  
  
Takai smiled. "What is this child? Her eyes seemed to pierce the soul when she wasn't awake. She was having a nightmare, and her eyes opened and stared at me."  
  
While Rebecca has landed.  
  
Good, Crysania has found her. Not those Knights of Nereka. Rebecca is a wild card, but she's a trump card. Sol's magic and Krynn's magic flow though her veins. She must learn her power soon.  
  
Solinari looked up from his orb. "Rebecca may be like her father, remember?"  
  
Lunitari smiled and said, "Ah, but remember her mother was an Irda, and she raised Rebecca."  
  
Nuitari frowned. "As long as she opens a path for magic to enter, I don't give a f-"  
  
Solinari frowned. "Nuitari, you have been seeing too much of those shows on Earth."  
  
The Dark Queen entered, laughing. "You guys have to see that show South Park! It's great."  
  
Paladine walked in and said, "I still think it's stupid."  
  
"Mom!" Nuitari cried. "We're doing something here! Would you like it if I walked into you torturing Raistlin?"  
  
"Good point. But I could kill you."  
  
Paladine dragged his sister out and slammed the door.  
  
"Now. Palin will teach her, Tarsi will guide her, and Dalamar will free her." Solinari said calmly.  
  
Back to Ansalon.  
  
Rebecca woke up, and yawned. She, for once, had no dreams. She was ready to face another day of school.  
  
Well, until she opened her eyes.  
  
She was in a room, in a pale blue bed. She was in a white robe, that fit her perfectly, and the linen bandage was gone. She squeaked as she got out of the bed.  
  
Gods, the floor is cold! Rebecca thought as she made the bed. Then, she looked for a pair of slippers, and she found a pair of *surprise* white slippers in front of the bed.  
  
"Awake again, I see."  
  
Rebecca looked at the knight. "Who are you, exactly?"  
  
"My name is Takai Silverheart, Knight of the Crown." The Knight said. She had a bundle in her arms. "Here. Put these on." With that, Takai left.  
  
Rebecca shrugged. She disrobed and tugged the plain blue skirt on. The white bodice fit her perfectly once again. She smiled as she slipped her feet into the boots.  
  
*tap knock*  
  
"Come in." Rebecca said. She allowed herself to see into the soul of this person. The lady was pretty, with black-blue hair, pale white skin, and gray eyes. Her age seemed to be in her early forties, but her eyes revealed many more years on her shoulders. Rebecca knew who it was in a moment.  
  
"Hello, Lady Crysania. Thank you for rescuing me."  
  
Crysania smiled and said, "You're welcome. Come with me, child. I need to find out how you got here."  
  
After many twists and turns, they stopped in front of a door. Crysania opened it, and entered the room.  
  
Rebecca followed in, sat down, and closed her eyes. Some sense that people forget they have tingled in Rebecca's body. She was a child, an innocent in all sense of the word, and not known to her, daughter of Raistlin Majere himself. Her bloodline, if she had been on Krynn before the Chaos War, would have made mages try to (a) kill her, (b) seduce her, *she was an extremely beautiful woman, though the nut didn't notice* (c) *black robe preferred* teach her father's way, or (d) ignore her until she became a mage and then teach her.  
  
"I know your name is Ralime, but what are you?" Crysania asked.  
  
"Human." Rebecca said, opening her eyes.  
  
Another person appeared. An elf in black robes.  
  
Rebecca said, "Hello, Dalamar. I'm Ralime."  
  
Dalamar frowned. "You're lying."  
  
"No, I'm not." Rebecca retorted, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Your name isn't Ralime. There's a connection to your real name, but it isn't your name."  
  
"My mom called me Ralime for a reason, and that reason is that it is my name." Rebecca said in a low dangerous tone.  
  
"Nickname, probably. Why hide your name?"  
  
"You don't use your last name, Argent."  
  
Dalamar frowned. "You know I could kill you?"  
  
"Yes, I know. However, you have no magic. I have some from my- opps."  
  
Dalamar smiled coldly. "You are not human if you're not from Krynn."  
  
"There are more humans across Prime. I'm from another world."  
  
"Yet, your father was from here."  
  
Rebecca's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about him?"  
  
"Nothing but he was from Ansalon, and was a mage."  
  
Rebecca looked at Crysania. "Hey, she isn't-"  
  
"It's a spell."  
  
"Like Time Stop? I thought you couldn't cast it, since the spirits would-"  
  
"That's what I thought. But, you, for some unknown reason, ward the ghosts off." Dalamar said. 


	4. but how?

Thanks for a jolt! I'm writing the end of this before school! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Rebecca's mouth dropped, which showed perfect white teeth. She stared at Dalamar, and said, "What?! I can't do that! I'm not a-"  
  
Dalamar smirked. "Not yet, child."  
  
"I'm not a child."  
  
"I'm calling you that until you tell your real name."  
  
"All right. It's Rebecca. Happy, you little-"  
  
"Yes, I am. Now, Rebecca, I came for a reason. You must go to Palin Majere."  
  
Back at the funny place with the nutty gods…  
  
Solinari looked at the heading and said, "Young lady, if you don't change that sign right now…"  
  
*Gulp* Okay then, back to the gods…  
  
The three gods listened in shock.  
  
"She can what?" Lunitari cried.  
  
Nuntari listened, and smiled. "So the ghosts are as scared of her as they would be of Raistlin. She will be very useful to us."  
  
Solinari chuckled. As she gains more magical power, the radius of her live magic zone will grow to encompass all of Krynn. "On the up side, our mages can use magic around her."  
  
The Red and Black Robed gods nodded.  
  
To another person on the same plane…  
  
He opened his eyes, and smiled. She was there. But, would she return the magic to Krynn, or hoard it?  
  
No, he thought. Rebecca wouldn't. She's too- too noble to not share. She would feel a kinship with all the wizards since she has read those *&^&% books.  
  
The door opened, and the man sighed. It was morning.  
  
A dark seductive voice purred, "I thought I'll test a new torture on you. You relive memories, and I'll start with the night after your Test…"  
  
On a ship…  
  
Dalamar leaned over the side for the fifth time in a hour.  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes as she helped a sailor tie a rope. It's funny that Dalamar can get seasick. I wish I had a camera.  
  
"Ralime, can ye willing to play a game of bones?"  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Okay, Cherf."  
  
A dwarven fighter that who on board wasn't having as bad a time as Dalamar. He had the crap beaten from him by Ralime and her rapier.  
  
"You little brat! How can you fight like that?" the dwarf asked, annoyed.  
  
"My name is Ralime, not 'little brat.' And at my school, you could learn that kind of swordsmanship."  
  
The dwarf laughed, and Rebecca hollered at the top of her lungs, "Land ho!" at the same time as the man at the crow's nest did.  
  
**  
  
Dalamar glared at the dwarf as they stood before the Smiling Dragon Tavern. "No, you will not come."  
  
"Dalam," Rebecca snapped back, "We could use a fighter, and Blackforge is a good one."  
  
"I'm not traveling with a dwarf."  
  
"Then, bye!" Rebecca said, smiling evilly. With that, she turned around and walked away with Blackforge.  
  
"Where are we going to?"  
  
Rebecca said, "To Solace." She looked out upon the bay, and smiled. "I hope it's like what I think it's like."  
  
**  
  
Palin shuddered, and he blinked twice. A middle-aged man, in white robes, stood before him.  
  
"Palin, one of your kin will come for teaching. You'll be able to use the Art after you begin teaching the young Majere. Good luck." With that, the man vanished, without a trace.  
  
"The only Majere I know that can use magic is my son… unless, there's one I don't know about…"  
  
Back to that other person on the same plane as the gods… (Any ideas about who it is?)  
  
He woke up, bathed in sweat and, at his groin, another 'fluid.' He breathed, "It was true. But she left for another world. I can't believe it! I have a daughter!" 


End file.
